


B612

by tofu_u



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, boosoonseok trio mentioned, idek, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_u/pseuds/tofu_u
Summary: just a whole lot of feelings.(seungkwan is smitten :)





	

It's nice this way, Seungkwan thinks. Casual slaps on the butt, intimate whispers, wordless caressing of hair; never anything beyond that. It's a weird kind of limbo. One that Seungkwan convinces himself safe to indulge in frequently.

It isn't as though Hansol complains. In fact, he's comfortable enough with their situation to reciprocate. And Seungkwan basks in it.

Withdrawal symptoms don't exist when he's practicing and living in the same building with the boy 24/7. So he tastes, and savours, and craves. He ignores the fact that it might all end.

Only it's difficult to ignore when Seungkwan can do nothing but helplessly watch as Hansol struggles to get his footing right. Literally and metaphorically.

Seungkwan can only look on as Hansol makes yet another mistake in the choreo, or fails to create a rap deemed worthy for a song. Each failure wears Hansol thin; the risk of having to forfeit his dreams becoming greater.

The two boys find comfort in each other instead. Seungkwan, leaning his back on Hansol's chest as they weave their fingers together.

"What if i can't make it?" Hansol's voice wavers between a whisper and Seungkwan feels it vibrate throughout his body.

"You can."

"What if i don't."

"You will."

Hansol's half convinced. Seungkwan doesn't hesitate when he answers and he seeks comfort in the idea that his best friend wholeheartedly believes in him.

Hansol rests his face atop Seungkwan's head and smiles.

"You make a _very_ convincing argument."

This earns him a soft laugh from Seungkwan, warming Hansol from inside out. The plumpier boy gently pushes himself off and faces him. There's a smile shared between the two- only this time more connected and intimate, if that was even possible.

"Of course," Seungkwan starts, "I'll even be your full time cheerleader if it helps."

Seungkwan sends him a cheeky wink and begins to resort to his typical shenanigans in order to lighten the mood. Of which involve a lot of twirls and arm flailing, enough to question Seungkwan's cheerleading skills. Still, it works, and it doesn't take long before hansol's whole face crinkles with pure ecstasy.

Seokmin and Soonyoung have somehow managed to join in, the choreo getting wackier and more intense by the minute. But at the centre of it all, is Boo Seungkwan.

Meanwhile, it's a rowdy crowd of the other members gathering around the young boy, cheering on enthusiastically at the trio. But at the centre of it all, is Chwe Hansol.

It's nice this way, Seungkwan thinks. Only this time he realizes the way his stomach turns for the umpteenth time as he catches sight of Hansol radiating what he _swears_ are beams of sunlight. It's not just nice; it's breathtaking.

Call Seungkwan an addict, but he decides he can’t help but want more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if u made it this far, thanks for reading! I realise this is so rough and jumpy but i felt in need of a creative space fast. This is my first time posting too— so comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!


End file.
